First Love
by funkypunk-2115
Summary: An old fic of mine that popped up on a dusty old floppy. Chichi and Goku newly-wed coupling story. It's short, simple, sweet and gorgeously romantic. It's leave you hanging for more but that's all you're getting! R&R please!


Goku and Chichi – First Love  
  
a/n: This is an extremely old fanfic of mine, probably one of the first i ever wrote a long time ago but i found it on an old floppy. Hope you peoples like it, i would greatly appreciate any reviews from you. ^_^  
  
.......................  
  
  
  
Opening the door to my own real home seemed so unreal, carrying a woman who I barely knew in my arms and someone that I would now spend the rest of my entire life with, what have I gotten myself into? I though marriage was something you could eat, not a binding of two people! Oh well, she was pretty though and her father was sure enough strong as can be, and his size! Still after all these years he has not changed and still remains to be larger than life as I have always remembered him.  
  
'Careful Goku!' Whimpered Chichi, rubbing her head angrily 'You nearly took my head off!' Without knowing it I had just bumped her head against the side of the door.  
  
'Oops, uh, sorry Chichi!' I apologetically nodded my head, I didn't mean to hurt her, I think I must be in a daze or something, I had no idea what I was doing. She said I had to carry her into the house because it was a tradition when people get married, it didn't make much sense to me but I had no choice and I obliged with her insisting behaviour. I've come to learn who would wear the pants in this relationship, Chichi was a fighter, although physically weak she had a temper that could bring the house down.  
  
I rested her feet gently onto the ground so she could walk about to inspect the new environment, holding my hand I was dragged about with her. Her skin was so soft to touch, I went red in the face every time I came into contact with her. I wobbled at the knees when I carried her into our house!  
  
Before I knew it we had reached the bedroom, and I was shocked to find only one bed!  
  
'Where will I be sleeping?' I asked innocently, I was so unaware of the customs or marriage. Chichi giggled, her hands clasped lightly against her mouth.  
  
'With me, silly!' She wrapped her arms tightly around my waist and hugged me…sleeping with her? I could feel my stomach churning uncomfortably at the thought of sleeping in the same bed with a woman, lying against her beautiful body…didn't seem like such a bad idea but, I had yet to find out what this all involved! Chichi looked up at me, a nervous twinkle in her eye sent a shiver down my back.  
  
'Have you ever been with…a girl before?' She asked timidly.  
  
'No!' I knew what she was asking and the thought of ever being with a girl…in that way had never come across my mind after all those years of training. I think Krillin spent too much time gawking over the girls walking down the street but he would always get angry because they would return those affections to me and I cared nothing for it, but somehow I knew Chichi was different. Sure, she was now my wife but she just seems different, like she has nothing to prove to me…yet. Suddenly I felt her release her arms from her hug and I felt her fingers tracing down my chest, almost curious too see what was beneath my clothing and once again I gave no response, I had no idea what to do! I could feel panic surging through my body and all I wanted to do was get the heck out of the room but I stayed put and watched Chichi look up at me again, our eyes met and for a moment I felt the instinct to press my lips into hers, I hesitated and then she turned away. I had lost my chance to give into whatever it was that I felt deep in the pit of my stomach. Krillin told me to follow my instincts but how can I do that when I am feeling so damn nervous?  
  
She stepped away from me and stretched out her arms and yawned, at least she was relaxed.  
  
'I think I'll take a nice hot bath' she said, her head turned towards the bathroom, suddenly I noticed how beautiful she was as the evening sunlight caressed her skin. Her skin, now alit in gold, her long ebony hair was like silk and now let loose and free she seemed somewhat like an 'other world goddess'. I stood there stunned for mere moments and it took less than that amount of time for her to notice the way I was gazing at her.  
  
'And what are you look at?' Chichi asked playfully, tossing her hair aside and beaming a smile that melted my heart.  
  
'It's just…' I stuttered 'It's just that I never knew how much I liked you, uh…sorry!' I had no idea what I just said but it mustn't have been offensive as she carried off in her giggles again, it was like music to my ears to hear her soft laughs drifting through the quietness of our house and further on into the woods. She took a step towards me again and reached up both her hands to cup my face so she could bring it down so she could kiss me, I didn't dare refuse such an offer. Her lips touched mine ever so gently, they brushed against my skin enticing for me to open my mouth. I gasped slightly and without warning she had slipped her tongue into my mouth. Its was only quick but I could feel heat rushing through my body and I felt my hands trembling as they caressed her shoulders, her face…her waist, I just couldn't stop touching her and for once I felt no need to be nervous. She opened her mouth slightly to receive my attempts to slip my tongue into her mouth so I could taste how sweet she really was. She moaned softly and that was enough to encourage me to take things a step further. With my hands cupped to her face I titled her head back slightly so as to search her mouth ever more deeper with my tongue, I now understand what Krillin had said about instinct. I felt her struggling beneath my hold so I let go of her and she looked into my eyes and they were glazed in desire. I scratched my head, almost idiotically.  
  
'Uh, Chichi…see, the thing is…' I tried to tell her I had no idea what to do next and quite honestly I don't think she knew either! She leaned her head close to my ear, nibbling on it slightly, sending small waves of pleasure down my body.  
  
'We'll figure it out…my Goku! Don't worry so much…don't worry nearly so much!' She encouraged me so and through her wedding dress pressed hard against my body I sensed her heart beating along with mine at an incredible pace.  
  
'I don't want to hurt you Chichi, and I know I…' She hushed me, placing her single index finger over my mouth and sealing the silence with a passionate kiss. It was obvious I reciprocated such feelings but I was starting to wonder how much she knew about such a topic of love.  
  
'You will hurt me, but only for a moment. Please Goku, just love me…I want you to love me!' Chichi pleaded innocently and I was not the man to deny a woman as pretty as she of such a request. I sat down on 'our' bed and lifted her up softly onto my lap, my arms firmly yet kindly gripping her waist and her arms wrapped around me tightly. It was an embrace that captured the lifetime of love that I was destined to feel for her and her alone. I started to feel a throbbing ache beneath my clothes below my waste, and I felt her body rub up against the protruding bulge. I stifled a moan as she kissed me again, her kisses streamed down my neck and her fingers then clasped my clothing. She looked up at me and I at once understood her intentions and I also felt the same curiosity dwelling in my mind as it was in hers. I wanted to explore her body as much as she insisted on doing to mine. I helped her pull my jacket, she then concentrated on undoing the buttons on my shirt and once complete she left me half naked on the bed with her on my lap still stroking, touching and kissing my chest. She did not neglect one muscle and each time she touched me, she sent a wild sensation through my body that I know knew I craved for and have been craving for quite some time. For a short moment I pulled her face close to mine and I lowered my mouth to her ear.  
  
'I do love you Chichi' I whispered to her 'you are my first love, I want you to know that and to not forget it.' Chichi starred up at my, almost shocked at my own spoken words.  
  
'I never knew…'she began and I brushed a strand of hair from her face to behind her ear, stroking her cheek in the process.  
  
'Never knew what?'   
  
'That you…I never knew that it was possible to fall in love with someone so quickly because Goku, I have fallen for you' She smiled, a smile that melted my ever emotion into pure passion. There was nothing that I could now say that could express what I started to feel from that moment on so I just kissed her, different to our previous kisses, I meant this one. I caressed her lips with my lips, followed by my tongue and I tasted her need for me and as her tongue explore my mouth I knew she could feel the need I had for her.  
  
'It won't hurt as much now, knowing that you love me' she continued, almost out of breath from our continuous kisses.  
  
'If only I could tell you how much.' After that there was no need to express our unity with words, nothing that could be said would compare to the intensity of the love we made together that night, the night that I would later find out our son would be conceived. Although scared that I was on the road in unknown territory, confidence still flowed through my body because all that I could do and all that I would ever have to do was to love her the best way I knew how and to protect her for whatever dangers that may be ahead in the future.  
  
-END- 


End file.
